The Undead Avenger
by blastburnman
Summary: Oneshot. Not related to Marvel at ALL!


**The Undead Avenger**

On a late fall afternoon in 1996, Randolph was walking home from school. At first appearance, he may seem wimpy due to his glasses, scrawny appearance, beak-like nose, and small size, but he had taken lessons in both boxing and Vajra Mukti, a type of martial art. Although he had trained, he still was not ready for an ambush. In a flash of leaves, he was trussed up and put against a four-topped oak. After a minute, he was lifted up and was thrown into a birch. Looking up, he saw Matt Jones, a linebacker, and Rick Joliet, a center. "Thought you could escape John's revenge, eh, Ran-dwarf?"

This was the real reason why Randolph was hurrying home. During recess, Randolph spotted John Peters, a well-built handsome redhead teen who was quarterback and lived across the street from him, smoking with some other football players. Randolph, kind-hearted as he was, told the teacher what was happening to keep John and the other football players from getting lung cancer. Of course, they did get six months of detention and were kicked off the football team, but he helped them. However, in the hall after fifth period, he had overheard John telling the rest of the players to "deliver payback for him." This put Randolph on edge, because even though he could take on up to five people at once, he was pretty certain that he couldn't take on over 30 football players at once. So he evaded all of the football players until the end of the school day, and then took a shortcut through the woods to get home, where he thought he could avoid the football team until he got home.

After what seemed like an eternity, Randolph saw a 1994 Ford F-150 approach. When it stopped, he saw John get out of the truck and approach Rick and Matt. "We found him trying to taking a quickie through the woods, so we went after him," said Matt. "Good, now get lost," said John with his slightly nasal voice. In ten seconds, Randolph couldn't even see them. After they were gone, John looked at him and said, "Thought you could get me in trouble, eh? Well, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Good thing we're near my smoking and beating area. I'm sure you've heard of Dead Man's Swamp."

Randolph's gut felt as though it was compressed. Of course he had heard of Dead Man's Swamp. Everyone who stayed in Mahtomedi for over a week had heard of Dead Man's Swamp. In the late 1920's, there was a gang who hid in the swamp because there was a lot of hiding spots for them to avoid the police there. After a big heist, one of the members was planning to rat them out, but the gang found out and murdered him. However, after they killed him, mysterious deaths started to happen to the rest of the gang. The only member left of the gang was in an insane asylum. A few believed that a curse put on the gang by the murdered member caused the gang to be killed. Before Randolph could even do something, he had a bag put over his head and was knocked out.

After the beating, Randolph could barely walk. How he got home, he didn't know. But he was so tired, he just fell asleep on the doorstep. He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

As John drove around, he felt better than ever. Not only did he teach that kid Randolph a lesson, Randolph couldn't prove John did it! As he drove past the sign that said that the bridge was a mile away, John turned on the radio to listen to some music. Instead of hearing his favorite radio station, John heard a strange chant. After re-entering the station number, he still heard the same music. Thinking that he might be having a frequency problem, he reached out of the window and tried to re-adjust the antenna when he noticed the speedometer needle was rising and that he didn't even have his foot on the gas pedal. Getting his upper body back in the car, he stepped on the brake to slow down and to his horror, the brake didn't work. Frantically, he kept stepping on the brake, but ten seconds later, he hit the barricade that kept cars from driving into the lake. With a wrenching crunch, the truck hit the barricade and flew over the edge into the lake. The second before he died, John heard an ominous voice in his head. It said, "He who causes death shall reap what they had sown."

That following weekend, there was a funeral for both John and Randolph in the cemetery. The police believed that John, driven insane due to guilt and anger, committed suicide to escape being caught. However, some of the elders believed that the curse was inflicted on John for killing Randolph. Eventually, everyone left the cemetery except John's dad, who looked exactly like John when he was younger. Starting to walk back to his car, he saw a misshapen thing that looked like a human, but had glowing red eyes. Frightened, Mr. Peters ran back to his car and left, but the thing just kept watching him. After deciding he didn't do anything wrong, it went back to its place in the swamp, waiting to exact revenge on evil-doers.


End file.
